


Way

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Birds, Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, Home, Longing, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Curse of the Black Pearl, Ratings: G, Secret Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: The way to Jack was the same as the sea, port.





	

Beckett glanced about the park. Here he was supposedly at home in London and it didn’t feel like home at all. There was just...something missing. The gentle twitter of song birds was far different from the harsh cries of sea gulls. Not just any song birds, but, “Sparrows, of course.” Whenever he went to sea there was the chance of running across Jack, not so on land. Rather, not so without an interruption, like someone trying to shoot Jack.

Just ten years ago sparrows had held no meaning for him, but now the brown feathers served as a reminder of soft eyes and the wings of wily schemes that by all rights should have plunged to ground and instead taken glorious flight. The one thing that differed between a sparrow and Jack Sparrow was that the bird was generally non-migratory and Jack had a constant need of freedom. If anything the man was more in love with the sea than with him. Regardless, the way to Jack was the same, port. Luckily enough there was a shipment of arms going to Port Royal two days hence and it would be easy to arrange his transportation. God only knew what havoc Jack was wreaking. Yes, it was time to return home.


End file.
